fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Alphonse Elric/List of Appearances
The following page is an overall list of all-time appearances in every media of the 's character from Fullmetal Alchemist (franchise). CINEMA *''Fullmetal Alchemist (film)'' (2017) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos'' (2011) *''Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa'' (2005) TELEVISION Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Episodes (60/64) * Episode 1: Fullmetal Alchemist (2009 series) * Episode 2: The First Day (2009 series) * Episode 3: City of Heresy (2009 series) * Episode 4: An Alchemist's Anguish (2009 series) * Episode 5: Rain of Sorrows (2009 series) * Episode 6: Road of Hope (2009 series) * Episode 7: Hidden Truths (2009 series) * Episode 8: The Fifth Laboratory (2009 series) * Episode 9: Created Feelings (2009 series) * Episode 10: Separate Destinations (2009 series) * Episode 11: Miracle at Rush Valley (2009 series) * Episode 12: One Is All, All Is One (2009 series) * Episode 13: Beasts of Dublith (2009 series) * Episode 14: Those Who Lurk Underground (2009 series) * Episode 15: The Envoy From the East (2009 series) * Episode 16: Footsteps of a Comrade-in-Arms (2009 series) * Episode 17: Cold Flame (2009 series) * Episode 18: The Arrogant Palm of a Small Human (2009 series) * Episode 19: Death of the Undying (2009 series) * Episode 20: Father Before the Grave (2009 series) * Episode 21: Advance of the Fool (2009 series) * Episode 22: Backs in the Distance (2009 series) * Episode 23: Girl On the Battlefield (2009 series) * Episode 24: Inside the Belly (2009 series) * Episode 25: Doorway of Darkness (2009 series) * Episode 26: Reunion (2009 series) * Episode 27: Interlude Party (2009 series) * Episode 28: Father (2009 series) * Episode 29: Struggle of the Fool (2009 series) * Episode 30: The Ishvalan War of Extermination (2009 series) * Episode 31: The 520 Cens Promise (2009 series) * Episode 32: The Führer's Son (2009 series) * Episode 33: The Northern Wall of Briggs (2009 series) * Episode 34: Ice Queen (2009 series) * Episode 35: The Shape of This Country (2009 series) * Episode 36: Family Portrait (2009 series) * Episode 37: The First Homunculus (2009 series) * Episode 38: Conflict at Baschool (2009 series) * Episode 39: Daydream (2009 series) * Episode 41: The Abyss (2009 series) * Episode 42: Signs of a Counteroffensive (2009 series) * Episode 43: Bite of the Ant (2009 series) * Episode 44: Revving at Full Throttle (2009 series) * Episode 45: The Promised Day (2009 series) (cameo) * Episode 46: Looming Shadows (2009 series) * Episode 47: Emissary of Darkness (2009 series) * Episode 48: The Oath in the Tunnel (2009 series) * Episode 49: Filial Affection (2009 series) * Episode 50: Upheaval in Central (2009 series) * Episode 51: The Immortal Legion (2009 series) * Episode 52: Combined Strength (2009 series) * Episode 55: The Adults' Way of Life (2009 series) * Episode 57: Eternal Leave (2009 series) * Episode 58: Sacrifices (2009 series) * Episode 59: Lost Light (2009 series) * Episode 60: Eye of Heaven, Gateway of Earth (2009 series) * Episode 61: He Who Would Swallow God (2009 series) * Episode 62: A Fierce Counterattack (2009 series) * Episode 63: The Other Side of the Gateway (2009 series) * Episode 64: Journey's End (2009 series) OVAs (3/4) * Bonus Episode: The Blind Alchemist (2009) * Bonus Episode: Simple People (2009) * Bonus Episode: The Tale of Teacher (2010) (cameo) Openings (5/5) * Again (1st opening) * Hologram (2nd opening) * Golden Time Lover (3rd opening) * Period (4th opening) * Rain (5th opening) Endings (4/5) * Uso (1st ending) * Let It Out (2nd ending) * Shunkan Sentimental (4th ending) * RAY OF LIGHT (5th ending) Fullmetal Alchemist (2003 anime) Episodes (50/51) * Episode 1: Those Who Challenge the Sun (2003 series) * Episode 2: Body of the Sanctioned (2003 series) * Episode 3: Mother (2003 series) * Episode 4: A Forger's Love (2003 series) * Episode 5: The Man with the Mechanical Arm (2003 series) * Episode 6: The Alchemy Exam (2003 series) * Episode 7: Night of the Chimera's Cry (2003 series) * Episode 8: The Philosopher's Stone (2003 series) * Episode 9: Be Thou for the People (2003 series) * Episode 10: The Phantom Thief (2003 series) * Episode 11: The Other Brothers Elric, part one (2003 series) * Episode 12: The Other Brothers Elric, part two (2003 series) * Episode 13: Fullmetal vs. Flame (2003 series) * Episode 14: Destruction's Right Hand (2003 series) * Episode 15: The Ishbal Massacre (2003 series) * Episode 16: That Which Is Lost (2003 series) * Episode 17: House of the Waiting Family (2003 series) * Episode 18: Marcoh's Notes (2003 series) * Episode 19: The Truth Behind Truths (2003 series) * Episode 20: Soul of the Guardian (2003 series) * Episode 21: The Red Glow (2003 series) * Episode 22: Created Human (2003 series) * Episode 23: Fullmetal Heart (2003 series) * Episode 24: Bonding Memories (2003 series) * Episode 25: Words of Farewell (2003 series) * Episode 26: Her Reason (2003 series) * Episode 27: Teacher (2003 series) * Episode 28: All Is One, One Is All (2003 series) * Episode 29: The Untainted Child (2003 series) * Episode 30: Assault on South Headquarters (2003 series) * Episode 31: Sin (2003 series) * Episode 32: Dante of the Deep Forest (2003 series) * Episode 33: Al, Captured (2003 series) * Episode 34: Theory of Avarice (2003 series) * Episode 35: Reunion of the Fallen (2003 series) * Episode 36: The Sinner Within (2003 series) * Episode 38: With the River's Flow (2003 series) * Episode 39: Secret of Ishbal (2003 series) * Episode 40: The Scar (2003 series) * Episode 41: Holy Mother (2003 series) * Episode 42: His Name Is Unknown (2003 series) * Episode 43: The Stray Dog (2003 series) * Episode 44: Hohenheim of Light (2003 series) * Episode 45: A Rotted Heart (2003 series) * Episode 46: Human Transmutation (2003 series) * Episode 47: Sealing the Homunculus (2003 series) * Episode 48: Goodbye (2003 series) * Episode 49: The Other Side of the Gate (2003 series) * Episode 50: Death (2003 series) * Episode 51: Laws and Promises (2003 series) OVAs (5/5) * Alchemists vs Homunculi (2005) * OVA#Live action (2005) * Chibi Party (2005) * Kids (2005) (cameo) * Reflections (2006) Openings (4/4) * Melissa (1st opening) * Ready Steady Go! (2nd opening) * Undo (3rd opening) * Rewrite (4th opening) Endings (3/4) * Inerasable Sin (1st ending) * Tobira no Muko e (2nd ending) * I Will (4th ending) BOOKS Fullmetal Alchemist (manga) Site Navigation Category:List of Appearances